


Venomous Vanity

by Nitrobot



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Mutual Masturbation, Other, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia, i dont even know, not safe for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A symbiote benefits its partner, and itself, by any means necessary. Eddie didn't quite know what "any means" covered until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venomous Vanity

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've discovered I kinda have a thing for goopy tentacle smut and I'm kinda okay with that.

It wasn't the first time Eddie’s dreams had been laced with smut, porn, filth, whatever name could be given to what got him so hard in his sleep- but it was a first for falling asleep in his suit, and for being woken up by something squirming over his body. More specifically, the latex-like sheathe rippling under his fingers and around his half-hardened cock. 

“What… the fuck?” His curse was less forceful than he meant it to be, dampened by lingering fatigue and the faint hot grogginess of arousal.

_“I did not expect you to wake up so easily.”_ The near-constant hiss in the back shadows of his brain was already awake, silking across his ears in a disturbingly similar way to the black strands knitted tight around his dick. _“You'd been stroking this organ for five minutes, yet when I join in-”_

“Mh, does… consent not exist on your planet or some shit?” Eddie pulled his hand away from his crotch- tried to at least, with the symbiote stubbornly keeping his fingers glued around his cock. So much of it rippled down there, eager and shiny, that there wasn't much left to cover the rest of his body, leaving patches of muscular bare skin that started to tingle with sweat. 

_“My species produces certain signals when we desire to mate,”_ the symbiote explained with faint tremors skipping over its surface, spreading itself thinly around Eddie’s shaft and pooling around his balls, squeezing each one slightly. _“I sensed something… familiar to our chemical secretions in your body, and I responded to them.”_

“Uh huh. That's just a fancy way of saying I was asking for it, you piece of shit,” Eddie said through gritted teeth, not quite the jagged fangs he was used to as he tried to hold back a jolting wave of groans. 

_“...You were, though,”_ the symbiote reasoned slowly, still steadily pulsing around his dick and pulling his fingers around the bulging shaft. “ _You forget that my mind as well as my body is linked to yours. I can see every little neuron firing, every dirty flicker across your conscience…”_

Eddie could almost feel the tendrils caressing his brain and all its guilty thoughts just as they did his dick. “...Pervert,” he muttered.

_“I’m not the one imagining human females throwing themselves at my genitals.”_

_‘As if you even_ have _genitals, you creepy-’_ Whether it was the symbiote stabbing through or the reluctant pleasure bubbling up, Eddie couldn't quite think clearly anymore as he rolled into the slippery fingers rubbing themselves against him. 

“Well… it’s a change from thinking about caving in the spider’s head all the time,” he admitted, panting slightly over a rising tide of moans. 

_“True… and you obviously enjoy it.”_

“Stop the presses, everyone, a man gets aroused when weird aliens won't get off his dick,” Eddie deadpanned, hissing as he tried to throw a hand out that was anchored with oily black ropes. “Shame I don't have my job anymore, I have the perfect spot for a front page photo…”

If the symbiote was capable of detecting sarcasm, it didn't let that stop it from smoothly massaging his crotch. _“I do not hear you ordering me to stop.”_

And that was the final nail in the coffin for Eddie’s denial, knowing he could easily make it stop. “Ah, fuck it… just go easy on me.”

He swore he heard the symbiote laugh in his head, a dull rolling bass that thudded through his weak bones. _“You wouldn't want me to.”_ The latex-like sheathe around his cock tightened suddenly, a vacuum forming around the shaft that outlined each pulsing vein, and more tendrils held his mouth open before he could clamp his teeth down. The symbiote didn't want him hiding how much he enjoyed it, the steady rhythm of rubbing along his dick and the slick squeeze around his balls. His muscles strained, his hips bucking helplessly into the source of the tortuous pleasure, and rubbery black bonds kept his wrists pinned to his bed. There was always something inherently sexual about the symbiote, the way it liked to hug his skin tightly and caress his body, the sheer rush of power from having it bonded to him, but Eddie had never thought it would go this far. But with his legs pulled apart, his cock aching from the attention and tongue hanging loose past his lips, he hated to say he was glad that it did. He couldn't even imagine something or someone else in the symbiote’s place; no human could press so tightly or tease him so savagely, not even his own hands tugging away before or after a long boring day. No wonder he climaxed so quickly, thick spurts of cum dribbling under the symbiote sheathe and splattering against it as it peeled away from his cock. Eddie was too busy waking the rest of the building up with wall-shattering moans to feel embarassed, limp and panting and shaking with sweat as the last of his orgasm trickled out on to the sheets. 

“Issat… that how they do it back home?” he gasped, feeling the symbiote retreat further up his body, slow and bloated as if it had soaked up his sperm. The rest of it slithered away from his hands and groin, though he was too exhausted to move anyway.

_“No... it's not nearly as pleasurable,”_ the symbiote admitted in a slur, as if sex had made it drunk. Maybe it was just copying how Eddie felt himself.


End file.
